<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Husband by catboylev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533660">Me and My Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboylev/pseuds/catboylev'>catboylev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, hinata didnt go pro, hinata is a housewife, kageyama is kind of a bitch, this is based off of a tiktok by @/soundslikeawhisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboylev/pseuds/catboylev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo is happy. He really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comments are appreciated! i originally wanted this to be oneshot length but im ass at writing anything more than a drabble. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shoyo has everything he’s ever wanted. He’s making dinner in the kitchen in his wonderful house for his wonderful husband while his husband is out on the court doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>god knows what. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Shoyo is happy. He would be a fool if he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quit volleyball at the end of his third year. Finals that he wasn’t prepared for were beating down on him, Natsu growing older, his parents; it stressed him out. There wasn’t room for something as meaningless as volleyball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he quit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one on the team tried to stop him. Not even Tobio, what with his pride still coming before his boyfriend. Kei and Tadashi had their work cut out for them with the first and second years and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t room </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Shoyo’s melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo stirs the pot of water on the stove, waiting for it to boil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tobio continued to rise to the top, Shoyo sat and watched. Tobio was following his dreams, and Shoyo could support him. He’s fine with it. He chose this. After all, it was always just him and Tobio. Their super-quick attack astounded other teams, astounded the crowd, astounded college boards enough to be willing to give them scholarships. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sports magazines noted Shoyo as a “trophy husband.” They wrote about his potential—how he threw it away so carelessly. Their words burn hot. They redden his fingers when he presses them to the page. They’re painful to read, but Tobio tells Shoyo that he is more than what they say in the articles. He still makes offhanded comments in interviews about how Shoyo </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>being a house-husband and won’t ever have to step out on a court again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he knows how Shoyo feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo is nothing without Tobio, and Tobio is everything without him. That’s an honest truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Shoyo is going to stick by his side. He’s going to smile, cater to guests. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he stands next to his world-famous volleyball player husband, and he is happy. He’s so happy, in fact, that it can bring him to tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They roll down his cheeks as the pot of water overflows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>